1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a connector including a housing, a locking arm, and locking arm protective walls, has been known. The housing is capable of fitting with a mating housing. The locking arm is swingably disposed on the housing and has a locking portion capable of locking with a locked portion of the mating housing. The locking arm protective walls are disposed on the housing and are arranged at least on both sides in a width direction of the locking arm (refer to JPH 10-199621 A).
In the connector, the locked portion is disposed so as to protrude on each of the sides in the width direction of the locking arm. A warp-preventing piece that locks with the locked portion, is arranged on an upper surface of each of the locking arm protective walls. Engaging the locked portion with the warp-preventing piece regulates displacement in a warp direction that is one side of a swinging direction of the locking arm when the locking arm is restored.